The Women of my Dreams
by Lustful Wrath
Summary: What would happen when Sasuke realize that Sakura is the Women of his dream. Suddenly he goes back to Kohona and realize Sakura is not his Sakura anymore. What would he do to get her back.stupid humor and romance too SasukexSakura, slightly SakuraXGaara
1. Chapter 1

THE WOMEN OF MY DREAM'S

Anime Naruto

**THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE** **UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS **

What would happen when Sasuke realize that Sakura is the Women of his dream. Suddenly he goes back to Kohona and realize Sakura is not his Sakura anymore. What would he do to get her back.

_SakuraxSasuke, Slightly SakuraxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud

* * *

**

Sakura is in her room looking at the team 7 picture

She starts to cry

_Sakura-I still can't believe you're gone_

Flashback 5 years ago

Sakura manages to kill the one of Orochimaru sound nin. It just started to rain

Sakura yells-Sasuke!

And starts to run and go help Sasuke only to find three shadows on the distance she runs toward it. She sees one of them use the fire technique.

Sakura yells with a smile- Sasuke!

_Inner Sakura-hell yeah that's my man! _

And realizes that it was Sasuke that was on fire. While gasping she starts to run even faster. Then she turns and looks at Orochimaru. He falls to his knees with a chuckle and then fall's dead on the ground. She turns to see a shadow and it looked kind of like Sasuke but with a Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi? Sakura thought to herself

The shadow started to walk a way with out a word.

She then turns and looks at Sasuke then she kneels near him and starts crying.

End of Flashback

She turns toward her pillow and cries herself to sleep

The next morning Naruto was looking at the KIA tomb just coming back from his mission. He stares at it and starts to remember the incident with a tear in his eye.

Flashback 5 years ago

The sky is covered by dark clouds. Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke and Orochimaru. He sees them fighting and runs toward him to go help him. He stops to catch his breath

Naruto yells- Sasuke!

Uhm Na-ru-to-kun, you ain't going to go there to help your friend, that traitor. He will die on Orochimaru hands.

He looks down at the shadow of the person behind him and turns around.

He quickly realizes that it was Kabuto.

Right before he realized what was happening he was caught by some sort of chakra whip. Naruto gets pull of his feat and swung half a mile a way from sasuke's fight.

Naruto, breathing hard-I got no time to waste with you.

As soon as he finished those words he turned into a 5 tailed kyubi. He dashes towards Kabuto and slices him to pieces. As soon as he turned back to normal he ran toward Sasuke. At that very moment rain started to pour down.

Naruto- Sasssssuuke, I'm going to bring you back.

As soon as he got there he saw Sakura crying. Underneath her was a black corpse. And not far away from them was Orochimaru's body.

Naruto walking slowly to Sakura- Sakura, what happened, why are you …..?

He sees the Uchiha crest on the corpse. He then falls to his knees and cries.

End of flashback

Sasuke walking toward him- Hey Dope, why are you crying?

Naruto turned around surprised recognizing the owner of the voice

Naruto yelled- Sasuke your alive!

Naruto running to hug him – I can't believe it

Sasuke all pissed off- Naruto now you see why people think were gay

Naruto turn and let him go – ohh sorry, and I wasn't crying, there was something in my eye.

Naruto looked at him- Sasuke so did u ummm….killed Itachi

Sasuke looked up at the sky- No I haven't gotten the pleasure to do so, but when I see him again I won't hesitate to kill him

Naruto looks at him with a smile- I guess things don't change, you're still an ass

Sasuke smirking at him- Well I see your as dumb as ever

Naruto - so don't get me wrong but…… didn't you die?

Sasuke-well…..

Flash back 5 years ago

Orochimaru is standing on top of a hill with Sasuke and Kabuto right next to him. At the bottom of the hill, hundreds of Sound ninjas fighting the Konoha ninjas. It's been a month long war to retrieve Sasuke. Orochimaru stares at Naruto running towards him with a smirk on his face. More than a mile away Naruto can't even see them so he sends Kabuto to sneak up on him. He was sure of what was going to happen to the fox boy. Since he was going to fight Kabuto there is no way he'll survive.

Orochimaru- I know about the rumors that you've been hearing and no, you can't go

Sasuke- I'll do as I please

Sasuke starts to walk away

Sasuke- By the way, I no longer need your assistance

At that very moment he turns around throwing a shuriken at Orochimaru. At that moment he blocks it with his sword.

Orochimaru- I'll show you, no one betrays me and lives

At that moment Sasuke takes out his sword and lounges at him. Orochimaru blocks it with his sword.

Naruto yells- Sasuke!

There they are slicing and dodging each others moves. When suddenly they hear Naruto scream he has just gotten swung half a mile away from them. That distracted Sasuke and Orochimaru kicked him. Sasuke was knocked 15 feet away from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru- It doesn't really surprise me that you betrayed me you know. I mean your brother did the same. But this time I was prepared.

Sasuke- What do you mean

Orochimaru-Well Sasuke-kun I no longer need you

He then started to laughed.

Orochimaru laughing – I have some one or should I say something stronger than you

Sasuke smirking – like who

Orochimaru- Sasuke-kun look behind you

As Sasuke turns and sees another him.

Sasuke frowning turns to look at Orochimaru- how did you make a clone of me

Orochimaru smiling – I told Sasuke-kun no one could surpass me

As Orochimaru and the Sasuke's clone charge towards him. That very moment Rain started to pour down. Sasuke dodge to the left then right, then left, left again. Then he saw an opening and kicked the clone upwards at that very moment he went for Shishi Rendan (lion combo) only to get interrupted by Orochimaru.

Sasuke- I guess its time to let you on a little secret

At that very moment Sasuke actives his Sharingan but it wasn't a normal Sharingan it was a Mangekyou Sharingan.

Orochimaru saw this and was surprise- How did you get that

Sasuke smirking – I got my ways of doing things.

Taking advantage of the shock it gave Orochimaru he burns his clone with Goukakyuu no Jutsu and catches Orochimaru with Tsukuyomi (the one that was used on Kakashi) and finishes him of with a kunai. With a chuckle Orochimaru falls dead on the floor. He turns and looks at Sakura who just got there. He saw fear in her eyes and she seemed depressed somehow.

"_I'm sorry Sakura, Naruto," _He thought to himself and with out a word to say to her he left on his quest to kill Itachi.

End of Flashback

Naruto- you jerk the least you could of done was say goodbye

Sasuke ignoring him -so where is Sakura

Naruto looked at him confused- well right now I think she's at the hospital

Sasuke – what is she doing there?

Naruto almost laughing – come on she's a Medic Nin and she is one of the best in the world

Sasuke demanding –let's go see her

As they both arrive at the hospital

Naruto and Sasuke walked in and pass each door, until they saw a door with the name Haruno Sakura. As they open the door, they see a women standing their with her back facing them.

Sakura turned -** Tsunade ……**

Sasuke looked at her body from head to toe. He saw that Sakura has big boobs and a big ass with a small waist and even her hair was longer.

Sasuke still looking at her_ -wow Sakura is pretty, I mean.. uh well not pretty but beautiful, gorgeous_

Sasuke_- Damm, she really hit a growth spurge, everything got large._

Sakura looking at Sasuke- Sasuke, your back

_Inner Sakura – you better not cry in front of him _

_Inner Sakura- or else he'll tell you you're as weak as always _

_Sakura – so what should I do _

_Inner Sakura- don't act like a little Bitch as always, be a man _

_Sakura confused- well I'm a women, remember _

_Inner Sakura- well you know what I mean_

Naruto turns and looks at Sasuke, he was dumbfounded

_Naruto- he looks so stupid _

Naruto laughing- that was the same look I had when I first saw Sakura-chan , I even drooled

Sasuke snap out of his dumbfounded phase– what are you trying to say, I'm no pervert like you stupid

Naruto yells back- at least I'm not an ass

Sasuke yells back to him- at least I'm not a retard

Naruto pissed- Saaasssuke!

Sakura yelled – Stop it, both you guys now,

_Sakura- I GUESS THINGS DON'T CHANGE _

Sasuke turns to Sakura- Longtime no see Sakura

Sakura smiling – Long time no see Sasuke-kun, I thought you were dead

Sasuke with a smirk- well I am not. _Yep I'm badass_

Sakura- well looking good Sasuke-san

_Sasuke- San?_

Sasuke smirking- well the same for you

_Sasuke- San! WTF!_

_Naruto looks at Sasuke and then at Sakura- there is like some tension between them, I better do something_

Naruto yells – say Sasuke have you seen Sakura's knocker's they're huge

Sasuke and Sakura turn and say – huh

Sakura snaps and yells – NARUTO!

Then she punches Naruto threw the wall in the room next to them.

Naruto lands on a patient that was laying down on a bed.

Naruto looks at him – opps sorry

Naruto gets off –Sakura-chan I didn't know you had another door next to your office

Sakura twitching with a vein popping - Idiot!

Sasuke was still looking at her

Naruto gets up.

Naruto- Hey guys, why don't we go and get something to eat?

Sakura and Sasuke nodded

Sasuke- sure, why not

As they were walking someone grab Sakura from her waist.

Sakura- huh

* * *

Sorry about all the flashbacks but I wanted to explain some of the situation on everyone's point of view. And im not that good at making action scenes, so yeah. And I got help from my brother on the flashback thing. Next chapter is going to be funny. 


	2. Chapter 2

THE WOMEN OF MY DREAM'S

Anime Naruto

**THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE** **UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS **

What would happen when Sasuke realize that Sakura is the Women of his dream. Suddenly goes back to Kohona and realize Sakura is not his Sakura anymore. What would he do to get her back.

_SakuraxSasuke, Slightly SakuraxGaara_

_Thought or Inner Sakura_

Regular

**Loud

* * *

**

As they were walking someone grab Sakura from her waist.

Sakura- huh

He then leans forward to nibble on Sakura's ear.

Someone's voice-Hey baby

Naruto and Sasuke turn around quickly

Sasuke with Sharingan activated_- who the fuck does he think he is hugging her like that_

Sasuke with a hint of jealousy- Who's that hugging Sakura

Naruto surprised- that's her boyfriend Gaara

Sasuke- Her what!

Sasuke- Gaara!

Naruto-Her boy friend

Naruto- and yes Gaara, you remember him don't you

Naruto-_ Boy she really hit the rebound there_

Sasuke- How long?

Naruto- How long before he gets laid?

Naruto- I don't know Sasuke go ask them

Sasuke slaps Naruto right across the face. Naruto flies 8 feet back

Sasuke furious- shut up you!

Naruto rubbing his cheek- owww what was that for

Sasuke-for being an Idiot!

Sasuke furious- I'll ask you again, How, long have they been together!

Naruto with his hands in back of his head- Ohh that, well I think they got together two weeks ago.

Sasuke furious shouting to himself- _she waited five years but she couldn't wait two fuckin more weeks_

Naruto smiling- Come on, why wouldn't she fall for him

Naruto- he's Kazekage

Naruto with a sarcastic smile- and look at him, he's sexy

Naruto starts cracking up

Sasuke furious- URRR NARUTO!

Naruto- nnnononoo no Sasuke, I'm not saying you're not sexy but come on, give the boy some props

Sasuke still mad with vein in head getting larger- Naruto, you idiot!

Sakura then turns around to face Gaara

Sakura- hey honey

Gaara- I really missed you baby

He then pulls her forward to face him and then smashes his lips with hers. He kisses her with full of hunger.

Naruto then turns and faces the couple.

Naruto- Owwccchh, who wouldn't want that

Naruto- look at the tongue action

Naruto- Loo look look Sasuke, aren't they cute like that

Naruto- smashing there tounges like tha….

At that moment Naruto got his lights punched out.

Sasuke angry- you disgust me

Sasuke clearing his throat really loud- Sakura, aren't you going to introduce me to your boy…….fri…..end. cough cought with his hand on his heart

At that moment Naruto jumps up to his feet from the floor

Naruto outloud and histerical- OHH MY GOD, SASUKE IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK CALL 911 SAKURA!

POW, Naruto to the floor, he was knock out cold again

Sasuke-Urrrr, you fuckin retard RRROOOAAARRR

Naruto slowly getting up- Sasuke did you just roar?

Sasuke- Shuttt uppp!

Sasuke- What I meant to say Sakura, Who the fuck is tha…. I mean I mean... who's that

Sakura untangles herself from Gaara's arms She then looks at Sasuke while holding Gaara's hand.

Sakura- ohh Sasuke-san

Sasuke twitching- _-San again, and she is still fuckin holding his hand!_

Sakura- this is my boyfriend Gaara, you should know him already

Gaara smirking- Well well well , I see Uchiha is back in town.

Sasuke Twitching really fast but trying not to show his anger but failed miserably- Well I see that there's going to be changes from now on

Naruto slowly getting up- Sasuke why you twitch……

POW, got kicked back down by Sasuke

Sasuke looking at Gaara- I'll get everything that's mine

Gaara serious and while pulling Sakura towards him and wraps his arms around her waist- Well this one is mine's

Sasuke walks by Gaara's ear

Sasuke whispers- Well see about that.

Naruto looking at them- Wow, That's some scary shit, it looks like I'm looking at the discovery channel where the lion is fighting for a fucking mate

Sakura- What Naruto?

Naruto- No, nothing Sakura-chan nothing at all Sakura-chan

Gaara- What are blappering about Uzumaki?

Naruto- Nothin at all, Nothin at all Sir

Naruto- _Just that Sakura-chan is a real lioness, RRAAARRR all fiesty._

Sasuke then starts to walk away. And at that moment Gaara was going to send his sand against him when Sakura stopped him.

Sakura grabbing his hand- no baby

Sakura smiling- so hey honey, how long are you going to stay here?

Gaara- Well I think a month, can't stay that long since I'm Kazekage

Sakura- well I'm so happy since we can spend more time together

Sasuke piss off- Naruto, are you coming?

Naruto looked at him, then at the couple- Sure

Naruto then shout at the couple- We'll be leaving now Sakura-chan!

Sakura then turns around- bye you guys

Sakura- I can't believe Sasuke is really alive and back in my life

* * *

Well two chapter in one day wow. Well that's what you call a premier like those one hour special, but whatever. Hope you liked it.

For the next chapter

A confused Sakura, a stupider Naruto, a pissed of Sasuke and a aggressive boyfriend tune in till the next chapter of The Women of my Dreams—lil exit song like in a soap opera—j/k


End file.
